


let go, letting go.

by oneujaune



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, joshua cameo if you squint, kinda jun centered, pls idk how to do tags i'm sorry it's my first time, slight angst??, unrequited feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:55:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27162820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneujaune/pseuds/oneujaune
Summary: a wonhui fic inspired by that one reddit post i've read.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu, Jeon Wonwoo/Wen Jun Hui | Jun
Kudos: 17





	let go, letting go.

High school really makes you feel new things, especially having a crush with your best friend.

Junhui Wen has been bestfriends with Wonwoo Jeon for as long as he can remember, not noticing that he has been falling in love with the kitten-looking boy since, even when their friendship went through lots of rough patches. Along the way, Junhui had noticed how different they were from each other. Wonwoo is snappy and moody, but he’s all soft and cuddly when his walls are broken. Junhui on the other hand is a “hopeless romantic playboy”.

Junhui, being a good friend that he is, has been Wonwoo’s wingman since. He had told him about his schoolmates liking him, and eventually liking one of them back. That one being Mingyu Kim, the school’s resident photographer. He remembered how Wonwoo’s eyes lit up when he told him about Mingyu. How beautiful his golden skin was, his soft side, the way his eyes sparkled when Wonwoo also told him he liked him, and his love for the things he does. Junhui didn’t care, but as his emotions grew, he became annoyed. Just the thought of him being there for Wonwoo all the time and yet he started having feelings from someone else makes him mad. He had attempted to ignore and accept it since he was just his best friend, if it makes Wonwoo happy then he’s happy too.. Or so he thought.

Months had passed and they haven’t been talking since, “What’s there to lose?” Junhui thought to himself as he was eating lunch with Joshua at a restaurant just beside his apartment unit. Junhui being the hopeless romantic playboy that he was, has flirted with different girls when they stopped seeing each other for months, thinking it was the only way to cope. Realization has then hit him that what he was doing wasn’t getting him anywhere and knowing that Wonwoo wasn’t interested in Mingyu anymore gave him confidence. It was his push to finally confess to him and whatever answer Wonwoo gives him, he’ll accept it without regrets.

“Fuck whatever his answer will be. I’m not scared of being rejected.” Junhui muttered forgetting that Joshua was just a few inches away from him.

“What?” Joshua snapped back.

“Nothing, it’s just that I’m trying to prepare myself before I finally tell Wonwoo that I like- no, i’m inlove with him.” Junhui answered leaving Joshua speechless at the sudden revelation.

* * *

As he got home, he sends Wonwoo a text message

**_8:17 pm 5/26_ **

**_from Junhui 🐱_ **

  * _“Won?”_
  * _“It has been months.”_
  * “How are you?”
  * _“Please text me back when you see this, I have to tell you something_.”



10 minutes had passed and Junhui has not received anything, even a hello. At this point, he was deciding whether or not he would confess or just make something up to cover for the last text he sent Wonwoo.

**_8:40 pm 5/26_ **

**_from Wonuwon 💖_ **

  * _“Junhui, hey it’s been months! Haha. I’m good, wbu?”_
  * _“I’m sorry I was busy with schoolworks. What was it that you wanna tell me? :)”_



“You can do this Junhui, it’s all or nothing.” He told himself after reading the text.

**_8:41 pm 5/26_ **

**_from Junhui 🐱_ **

  * _“I just wanna apologize for being so distant these past few months, I haven’t been feeling like myself lately and I think I’d already ruined our friendship because of that.”_
  * _“Being bestfriends with you has been a crazy ride, we bickered a lot. Yet in the end we still got each other’s backs.”_
  * _“I never really thought someone so beautiful like you would be my best friend. I like you Wonwoo Jeon. I know this sounds shitty because I only told you through text. I just can’t let you see me after everything that has happened between us. I remembered the day you told me about how you liked Mingyu so much, your eyes were sparkling. It was as if you'd laid your eyes on the most beautiful human being on earth. That made me feel small, I was jealous. I didn’t let jealousy overpower me because I was afraid it might ruin our friendship and I wanted you to be with the right guy. But I couldn’t help it, it hurt a lot. That’s why I started to distance myself from you. I’m sorry, Wonwoo.”_



* * *

Wonwoo was confused and Junhui told himself he didn’t care what he might say but then found himself wondering what he might.

Junhui has not received a reply from Wonwoo since then, taking it as his answer. He became busy as weeks went by, forgetting about the confession he made.

It was around 8 p.m. when Junhui went to the restaurant beside his apartment to eat dinner, taking his usual seat and ordering his usual meal. As soon as he finished eating, he stood up and was about to leave when Wonwoo showed up at the entrance.

“Junhui!” He calls. Junhui was confused and shocked, he wasn’t sure what to do next. Wonwoo notices Junhui’s confused face, and pulls him out of the restaurant, still leaving the latter in confusion.

They talked, a casual talk as if Junhui had not confessed to him just a few weeks ago. Junhui flirted with him on instinct ignoring the heavy tension between them. It was awkward, but as he saw Wonwoo again, he remembered how he loved him and it made him question his feelings for Wonwoo again.

* * *

That night gave him the courage to ask Wonwoo to “talk” the day after school and gladly, he accepted. That day comes and he finds himself waiting for almost 4 hours, at this point Junhui is convinced that Wonwoo isn’t going to show up. Junhui was about to leave when someone called him from behind, “Junhui! Wait!”.

They found themselves inside Jun’s apartment.. Junhui didn’t know where to start, he was unprepared.

“Won,” Junhui mutters, looking at the beautiful boy in front of him. “I’m sorry if my confession a few weeks ago sounds fake, I’m just not good at expressing my feelings but I for sure am serious about it.” He adds.  
  
“I know”, Wonwoo responds. “I just didn’t know how to react since it was all too sudden.”

“I decided it was better to let you know how I feel about you rather than keeping it all to myself. It’s too difficult” Junhui tells him.

Wonwoo looks at him, “What are you trying to say?” he asks.

“I’m inlove with you, Wonwoo.” Junhui responds leaving Wonwoo speechless.

Junhui waited for a reaction but Wonwoo only looked away. The latter tried to leave and make up excuses but Junhui blocked his way out. Not giving up, Junhui pushed him against the wall and made Wonwoo look at him.

“Please say something,” Junhui begs, so he did.

“I don’t want to ruin our friendship, that is all.” Wonwoo tells him.

“That’s where the problem started, Wonwoo. Our friendship was ruined the second I knew I was falling for you and I knew this is how things would end up.” Junhui responds. “That’s the risk of loving your best friend. I was aware of what could happen if I confess and I’ve already accepted it. I just couldn’t ignore these feelings for our friendship no matter how strong it was.” He adds.

Junhui kept holding on to Wonwoo, but he just kept on escaping his grasps. He tried to read him, but he was looking away. He kept on asking Wonwoo questions to try and make him tell Junhui how he feels but he didn’t break.

Junhui was convinced that this was a rejection since Wonwoo wasn’t answering him and was being too stubborn. He then gave up trying to contain him leaving Wonwoo surprised by the sudden loss of contact and Junhui notices that he looks slightly hurt by the action. He couldn’t tell if Wonwoo actually had feelings for him, all he ever told him was that he cared for their friendship and Junhui thinks he was only using it as an excuse to reject him.. Junhui was pissed at the thought of that. All he ever wanted was for Wonwoo to be clear with his feelings.

  
  


“Jun, I just can’t let go of this friendship.” Wonwoo mutters and heads to the door, snapping Junhui out of his thoughts but he doesn’t stop Wonwoo from exiting. Junhui gave him one last look as he walked away and he was again left with his thoughts, he felt bad. He felt like he guilt-tripped Wonwoo into thinking that you can’t be friends with someone you love.

Although it might be true, Junhui can’t help but think that Wonwoo hesitated and felt forced to pick between losing the friendship that they had or dating him. “If I was okay with just being friends with him, would he have hesitated? Was it my pride that ruined us?” he thinks to himself.

“But what if he accepts it? Will I be able to keep ourselves on good terms?” Junhui's thoughts are just too clouded. He doesn’t know what to feel. He isn’t in it for the “staying as friends even after a rejection”. To him, a rejection is a rejection. The way he sees it is as if, still being with the person who rejected him might create some sort of false hope in which he believes will make him try to save a friendship that has been bruised..hard.

He's left with one thing and he can't think of anything else to do.

“I might just need to let go, Wonwoo. I’m finally letting you go.”

**Author's Note:**

> hi! this is my first time writing a fic !!  
> i don't even know if the plot made sense, :-(( this wasn't beta-ed or whatever, i just tried to practice writing and went on to finishing it !! :)
> 
> i hope you enjoyed. a kudos would mean the world to me. 🥺💖


End file.
